darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
OOU This Is Just Wrong
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Lifeline Shark walks into Cubricon, like he usually does after a long shift being bored at the guard gate back in Iacon. Lifeline is bustling about, tending to the minor injuries that the locals and visiting Autobots frequently show up with. It's rare when there are serious repairs to be done, but when it's bad, it's BAD. Thankfully, it's rarely ever bad. Shark steps up to the doorway and leans against the jam, smiling broadly as he watches the medic at work. "So how's the most lovely femme in Cubricon this cycle?" he asks smoothly, confidently. Lifeline chuckles softly as she finishes a patch and sends the mech on his way. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Shark. How are you today?" Shark only smiles more, showing off those pointy teeth of his. "Just flattery? Here I thought it was rugged good looks and truth got me everywhere." he nods to the mech departing, "I'm good. How about yourself?" Lifeline says, "I'm doing well enough. Another quiet day here." She steps into the clinic and swaps out a few tools, picking up a data pad to check the current list of pending jobs. "Are you just back from patrol?" Shark moves from the door jam, "Got off of guard duty. Not like we need it, but still have to do it." he notes, giving you his best suave smile, "Always working, don't you ever relax?" Lifeline just smiles at Shark. "Sure I do. Once all of my work is done." She steps over to check on a scanner being maintained. "If it would help, I should be done shortly. Shark stops behind you, "I could speed it along." he offers, holding that smile at you. "Or I could just distract you entirely." Lifeline stops and turns to give him that look -- the one that includes putting a hand on one hip -- and shakes her head at Shark mock-severely. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you did that?" Shark isn't stopping that smile, "Why not remind me?" he murmurs. Gazing at you with a gentle glow to those green optics. "Thought you liked it when I got all touchy feely." Lifeline hmphs, but it's clearly only in jest. "Not when I have work to finish. Now shoo, go save us a table at the pub or something." Shark hmms, then concedes some space, "All right, I'll even buy you that drink you like." he tells her softly. Lifeline hehs and turns to the next mech arriving for repairs. She does add before stepping away, "You'd better." Shark nods, "Oh I will." he assures, knowing better not to be in any way affectionate here in your space. Your rules of course. He plays by them and any other rules. "Just don't leave my lap empty for long." he grins. Lifeline hesitates at that, frowning slightly. Shark heads on out to the pub in question to wait for your eventual arrival. And he knows it will happen. +Roll: Lifeline rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 14. Lifeline shakes her head, dismissing how ODD that comment seemed even though she can't quite place WHY. Shark is still waiting, with his drink and Lifeline's. Keeping the booth in the back for them to sit and chat. Lifeline arrives finally, waving a friendly hello to various other citizens as she passes by them on her way to where Shark is sitting. "Sorry that took so long." Shark smiles as he spots you, "Quite alright." he assures, he pats his lap almost playfully. "Got the drink you like." Lifeline stops up short at Shark patting his lap, looking at him oddly. +Roll: Lifeline rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 6. Lifeline shakes her head slightly and sits in a chair opposite the table from Shark. She's still frowning as she reaches for the drink. Shark pouts slightly at you, "Aw, now what did I do." he says softly, sounding a bit concerned. Lifeline shakes her head. "Nothing. I'm just ... not sure about something." Shark hmms softly, sips on his drink, then lowers the mug down. "Well I'm willing to listen if you want to talk about it Lifeline." he smiles at you, "C'mon, this is me you are talking with, I can handle it." Lifeline looks at Shark for a moment, then nods before taking a sip of her drink. "It's happened a few times today ... I'll expect to see or hear something, and I don't. But I don't know what it was I was expecting. And then other things ... just don't seem right." She looks at the drink suspiciously, then sighs at her own reaction. Shark taps his fingers on the table, considering your words carefully. "Anything in particular that triggers this?" he asks, in his way trying to help you figure out the source of this expectation that isn't quite happening. Lifeline says, "Well, you wanting me to sit on your lap is one. I remember you saying the same thing just the other day, but at the same time ... it makes me want to dent your helm for even thinking it." Shark's optics flicking a moment, "Huh." he mutters, then picks up his mug to take a sip of his drink. Another few taps of his fingers, then he says, "So if I lean over this table right now and lay a kiss on you..?" Lifeline immediately recoils, but then looks confused by her reaction. Shark hrms at that combination, "Interesting." he murmurs, rubbing on his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I should do it anyway." he flashes a playful smile at you, but sounding serious about it. "Maybe something would click and you'd figure out what's so wrong about it." Lifeline stiffens at the suggestion, but can't argue the logic. "Well, I guess ... but do not hold it against me if I can't keep from removing your jaw at the hinge." Shark studies how you stiffen. Now he's not looking too certain, especially when you tell him that. "Hm. That won't do at all." he considers, "Maybe you should kiss me. See if you can do it. If not, then there's certainly something amiss." he suggests. Lifeline puts her drink down at the suggestion -- it's almost untouched. "I could try." She just sits there for a moment, either not trying very hard or really unsettled by this whole thing. Shark puts his mug down and smiles, "Doesn't have to be on the lips if that's the issue?" he asks, trying to figure this out as well. "Or is the idea of kissing me the problem?" he inquires further. Sounding a bit puzzled, "What has gotten into you I wonder. Wasn't an issue before..." he drifts off there. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 5. Lifeline just looks at Shark for a long moment, then shakes her head. "I have no idea. It just feels wrong." Shark studies you awhile longer, thinking this over very carefully. He sighs and says, "Yeah, something is weird." he admits, "Just something off." Lifeline says, "Exactly. I can't place it, but it's just ... off." Shark picks up his mug to take a sip of his drink, after he swallows he looks at you seriously. "Then we need to figure out what's off about it." Lifeline nods, picking up her drink as well, starting to take a sip, then frowning and putting it back down. "And why. The sooner the better." Shark nods a bit to that, not much liking a frowning Lifeline and not knowing why exactly. "How do we even go about doing that though. I mean we were just fine a few days ago, now it’s like we are strangers. I don't like it." Lifeline says, "I'm not sure, Shark. Maybe we should check to see if anything significant has happened in the past few days?" She idly fidgets with the drink, but doesn't ingest any more of it." Shark finishes off his drink, "I'll check to see if anything looks off on the security tapes. Maybe something else will look off or weird." Lifeline nods, abandoning her drink. "I'll ask around the clinic too, see if anyone has noticed anything not normal." Shark notices you leave the drink be and sighs, "I'm not liking this more and more." he admits softly. Lifeline's expression darkens at that. "What's that supposed to mean?" Shark's lips dip into a slightly frown, "Just that everything was fine, then bam, you act like its wrong and say it feels that way and down deep it feels off for me too.. and well... I don't like that feeling. I liked it the way it was, we were just happy together." Lifeline says, "So did I, Shark. But something's changed. And we need to find out what." Shark inclines his head then scoots out of the booth, "Then I better to looking at that security tape and talk with the other Bots, see what I can dig up. I'll talk with you soon to see if you came up with anything okay?" he lays a gentle hand on your shoulder. Lifeline does shy away from the hand on her shoulder, nodding at Shark before moving to stand herself. "All right." Shark nods and heads out to get to that, going to be a long one! Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Time Warp TP